warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snakerocks
is circled in red]] Area Facts Location :Snakerocks is located in the forest territory of ThunderClan. Quite close to the Thunderpath, it is shadowed by the Great Sycamore, and is not too far from the camp. Appearance :Snakerocks is a pile of sand-colored rocks with weeds and plants growing between them. It is a good place to find herbs, especially chervil, but any cat who ventures there has to be on careful watch for adders, since they choose to bask in the sun's warmth here. They also have to keep a watch out for dogs, since dogs can choose to shelter here because of the rocks that provide shelter and the sun that provide warmth. Use :The ThunderClan cats use Snakerocks for a hunting ground. They mostly hunt in it during leaf-bare, when the adders aren't there. Even if they hunt there in the other seasons, a guard is usually assigned to sit watch for adders while other cats hunt. Mythology In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : It is said that in the times of the Great Clans, a giant snake named Mouthclaw lived at Snakerocks, and it would eat any warrior who ventures near. A brave LionClan warrior, Sunpelt, went to kill the great snake so that his Clan could hunt there in peace. He leaped around the snake while she was attacking him, never landing a blow but never getting hit. This continued for so long that soon Mouthclaw was exhausted. She told the warrior that she would grant him one wish, so he wished that she would shrink to the size of a cat's tail. A puff of smoke filled the clearing. When it subsided, the LionClan warrior saw that in place of Mouthclaw were a thousand writhing snakes, each no bigger than a cat's tail. The warrior is scolded by his leader, but is also praised when he says that the tiny snakes will not eat any warriors. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Tigerclaw sends his apprentice, Ravenpaw, to Snakerocks as part of his training assessment, where Ravenpaw catches an adder, which impresses Firepaw and Graypaw. Fire and Ice :Fireheart takes his apprentice, Cinderpaw, on a tour of the territory, and they visit Snakerocks. Fireheart berates her for rushing headlong up the rocks, where she could have chanced upon, and been bitten by an adder. ''A Dangerous Path :A pack of dogs escape from their Twolegs, and make their way to Snakerocks, where they live for six moons in the caves located there. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw are attacked there, resulting in Swiftpaw's death and Brightpaw's disfigurement. ''The Darkest Hour :For his assessment, Thornpaw is taken there to see what he can scent. He discovers "just the faintest trace of dog." In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and Squirrelpaw find a badger hiding in Snakerocks. Later, Firestar, Leafpaw and Graystripe discover the Twoleg monsters. In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluefur is leading a hunting patrol, Thistlepaw is on guard. He often tells fake warnings. When Bluefur finds a juicy plump rabbit, Thistlepaw warns her that there is a dog. Bluefur ignores this, due to his past lies. The dog races out, and everyone climbs up trees. Bluefur, still clinging onto the rabbit, waits for the dog to go away. It eventually leaves, but later follows them into the forest; where Thistlepaw beats the dog. ''Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, a patrol made up of Firestar, Willowpelt, and Sootpaw discover a badger living at Snakerocks, which kills Willowpelt when she flings Sootpaw away to protect him. References and Citations Category:Locations